Doctor WhoSupernatural Fanfiction
by the-united-fandom
Summary: The Doctor meets up with Sam and Dean, younger than they've ever seen him, something is troubling the Doctor as he takes them quickly to the TARDIS
1. Chapter 1: Younger than Ever

An asphalt road through a forest of pine trees, a deer walked across the road calmly as there were no drivers around to scare it away. It was a sunny Saturday morning, the air was crisp and cool as autumn was fast approaching. All of a sudden, a roaring engine, the sound of heavy rock and roll music (AC/DC's Back in Black to be exact) and then, the music suddenly stopped. However, faint voices could be heard now, and these voices seemed to be having an argument.

"They must be getting closer," said a man with brown, curly hair and an English accent. He was wearing a long, brown, red, beige, baby blue, dark green, purple and yellow scarf and a brown hat, standing on the side of the road on the edge of the trees. The odd looking retreated back into the pine trees, hastily yet casually at the same time. Then as a black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala came into view, there also came a strange whizzing and wheezing sound. The Impala stopped dead in its tracks as an old, dark blue 1940's London police phone box seemed to fade into the scene. There was a blue light on top of the box that flashed slowly on and off. Above the narrow windows were white fluorescent words with a narrow black background that read, 'Police Public Call Box'. On the front of the old box there was a small door handle, just big enough for a person's hand with a keyhole under it and a white sign that said 'Pull to Open' there were other smaller words of less importance. The man's scarf was shut in the door of the box.

Two men got out of the beautiful, black Impala. One was shorter than the other and his hair was shorter as well. The shorter man was about six-feet, one-inch tall and his hair was slightly spiked and he had a small amount of stubble on his face from lack of shaving. He boasted a brown jacket and blue jeans. The other man was around six-feet, four-inches tall and he had long black hair that covered his ears but not his forehead, he wore a jacket and blue jeans as well.

"Dammit, I wish he wouldn't do this to us Sam, just like I wish you wouldn't shut off my freakin' music every time I play it," said the shorter man to the taller of the two, "And what is that thing sticking out in front of the TARDIS?"

"I don't know what that is, Dean, and for the record, you had that music blasting in my ears again. Do you honestly think I wanna listen to AC/DC all the time? Especially that same song over and over again," Sam said to Dean, they both looked confused. Dean's voice was deeper than Sam's. Sam and Dean Winchester were both each other's foil, if you will; Dean was more prone to being defensive and violent than Sam. Sam would always be the one to calm Dean down in a tough situation and vice versa. They would butt heads all the time.

"Hey, look, I just got my baby back, cut me some slack," Dean said while rubbing the Impala with a smile. Sam shook his head and looked back at the TARDIS with a sigh. All of a sudden, the strange man with the scarf walked out of the box laughing with an enormous, ear-to-ear smile on his face as he looked at Sam and Dean with delight.

"Sam! How is my favorite monster hunter of the 21st century, or whatever century this is, Dean! I see you're back from hell, well good," said the man with delight.

"Hey Doctor, we're getting along pretty well actually. By the way, this is the 21st century, why did you say 'whatever century this is'?" asked Sam curiously as the Doctor came up to hug him and Dean.

"Oh, well you both know that I travel through time and space and all that, there are actually quite a few of you throughout the future, and past as well for some reason. I haven't quite worked out why that is yet," said the Doctor nonchalantly.

"I see, we haven't ever seen you like this Doc, I mean, with that scarf and everything. You're usually wearing that stupid bowtie or a suit and tie with a big brown button-down coat," Dean said curiously.

"Oh, I will have to try those outfits out one day won't I? You see, those must be future regenerations of mine, this is my fourth incarnation," The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "This is the youngest you've ever seen me isn't it?"

"Yeah it is I guess. How old are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm about four-hundred and thirty-two; you kind of lose count after a while," answered the Doctor with a straight face. The Doctor was a Time-Lord, a kind of extra-terrestrial being from the planet Gallifrey. Time-Lords are able to live for thousands of years and when they die of unnatural causes, they can come back to life through a process called regeneration. This process changes the face, the voice, the height, weight, body type and sometimes even the personality of the Time-Lord that is regenerating. The regenerated body is referred to as an incarnation. The Doctor has so far regenerated three times and his body is his fourth incarnation. "We haven't got much time to chat, I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to come with me for now," The Doctor said urgently.

"Wait, what about my girl, I just got her back!" Dean shouted as the Doctor retreated back into the TARDIS along with Sam.

"It's a time machine Dean, when we're done, I'll just drop you both right back off here, around the time that we left, are leaving, about to leave. Don't you just hate tenses?" The Doctor said as the trio walked into the TARDIS and shut the doors behind them. The blue light on top of the TARDIS began to flash slowly on and off again as the whizzing and wheezing noises were emitted from the TARDIS. Then, the old blue phone box faded away like it was never really there, leaving the Impala behind.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving It All Behind

The Doctor had crossed the threshold of the TARDIS, followed by Sam and Dean, his multicolored scarf dragging on the ground. The TARDIS was bigger on the inside; it was a basic off-white color with large fluorescent golden circles on the walls. A control console stood in the middle of the main room of the TARDIS, with a transparent piston in the center with tubes on the inside of it, they were red because the TARDIS was in motion. The hexagonal console was riddled with different buttons, levers, switches and small monitors, the Doctor had never even pressed some of these buttons before. There was a coat rack on the other side of the room and there was a large monitor that faced the doors to the old time machine. Next to the console was a small robot that resembled a dog.

"Uh, Doc, what the hell. This place is bigger on the inside!" Dean said, he was bewildered by the TARDIS as he had never been inside of the TARDIS, neither had Sam, who was also floored by the concept of a place that's bigger on the inside.

"Yes, yes it is," The Doctor said with a big smile and his British accent as he flipped switches and pressed different buttons on the console and strange noises occurred whenever a button was pushed. The Doctor was always delighted with the reactions that people have when they see the TARDIS' interior. The little robot switched on automatically and went up to the Doctor. The robot had a trapezoid shaped body with a regular dog shaped head, a little antenna on the back for a tail and the robot dog had four little wheels to get around on.

"Master, Master, Sam and Dean are in the TARDIS!" exclaimed the little dog in its mechanical sounding voice. It was bumping into the Doctor's leg.

"Yes I know K-9, I let them in," the Doctor said. The TARDIS was making those whizzing and wheezing sounds now and the Doctor walked up to Sam and Dean, smiling.

"So, how do you know us at your age if this is the youngest we've seen you?" Sam asked. Both Sam and Dean were both extremely confused.

"Well, Sam, you see, it might be a bit complicated for you. I know you because I've seen you both in a later time period, this is just the first time you've both seen me this young, and I meet up with you in the wrong order. It's rather simple actually," The Doctor said as he moved his hands across an invisible timeline.

"I see, well that helps things a little bit. What are we doing? Where are we going? And why is this place so big on the inside?" asked Sam with the upmost curiosity. The Doctor moved in close to Sam and Dean.

"First, I need to take you away to someplace more, away from everything to talk about what we're doing, I need your help. Secondly, we aren't going anywhere specific, I just need to take you somewhere more secure." the Doctor said quietly. "Thirdly, the fact that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside is a bit hard to explain, I can barely understand it myself!" The Doctor said. He walked away and the TARDIS's main monitor came on. One of the members of the high council of Gallifrey was calling. He wore a golden skin tight cap on his head; he also wore green robes with shimmering golden bordering with a large collar that flared up from the rest of his robes. He was a younger looking, burly man with a tan tint to his skin.

"Doctor, you aren't showing up in the scanners, we can't find you anywhere in the Universe, I'm your friend, I don't want the rest of the council getting on your case for going outside of the Universe," said the Council Member.

"Wait, who might this be?" the Doctor asked. He looked kind of confused and then the council member lifted his hand to the screen and showed a strange tattoo of a snake. The snake curved to its tail and appeared to be eating itself.

"The Cossette, I see you've regenerated since the last time we've met, you look good, and you're on the council!" The Doctor said with an excited tone in his voice. "Right, I need to take these two outside the Universe for just a little while, can you please cover for me while I am away?" The Doctor asked gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"Alright, but don't be long, the rest of the council will figure it out eventually. Also, thank you, I haven't gotten a chance to really see what I look like yet, but thank you! Tell me, is it an improvement?" The Cossette asked curiously.

"To be honest, I think I liked your last regeneration better, you were absolutely beautiful." The Doctor said. Sam and Dean exchanged weird looks.

"Well thank you Doctor, I'll do my best to cover for you for sure. Just, be quick about whatever you three are up to," the Cossette said, K-9 made a noise. "And how could anyone forget about K-9," The Cossette chuckled. The monitor shut off and the Doctor looked back at Sam and Dean.

"I should explain, the Cossette used to be a female, a rather attractive one too," he said as he went back to the console.

"Well that explains one thing, but outside of the Universe? What are you up to Doc, tell us right now," Dean said. He was getting rather upset and Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, well we're going to leave the Universe, it takes a massive amount of energy, the TARDIS will be drained for a few days and the nothingness will get to us. Don't worry though, the TARDIS will charge back up before we go completely insane," the Doctor said with a completely calm and normal tone in his voice whilst Sam and Dean looked worried and Dean was getting even more angry.

"'_Completely_ insane', what do you mean 'completely insane'?" Dean asked with a fiery tone.

"Yes, I mean, we will all be just fine! I promise, you might start seeing things though, nothing major though," The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Dean, just calm down, we've trusted the Doctor with our lives before, why don't we now?" Sam stated.

"Because, Sam, we don't know him this time!" Dean yelled.

"Well the future versions of me must have done something in order for you both to trust me, so I will do the same!" The Doctor said happily despite the negativity practically pouring from Dean like a full cup that's just spilt water. The console room was silent except for the strange sounds of the TARDIS. All of a sudden, the room was shaking, as if they were standing on the epicenter of a level ten earthquake. Lights began going out and a very loud siren was going off in the console room. The Doctor managed to turn on the monitor which showed whatever was outside. Blue, fluorescent lights, millions and millions of them, going vertically, diagonally, and horizontally engulfed the TARDIS on all sides and shook it wildly, as if they were trying to keep it from getting passed them.

"Doctor what the hell is this?" Sam yelled from across the console. He was holding onto a bar that extended out from the side of the console and so was the Doctor and Dean.

"I don't know! My best guess is that we're at the edge of the Universe," The Doctor was shouting over the noise of the alarm, loud crashes and bangs of the TARDIS slamming into what sounded like rocks and the now franticly loud and fast whizzing and wheezing of the TARDIS. "My best guess is that all those blue lights is, well, I don't know if you'd understand the phrase, let's just call it stardust," shouted the Doctor once more as he let go of the bar and frantically started pulling levers and pushing buttons to stabilize the TARDIS.

"Well if all of that is just stardust, why aren't we just passing through like nothings there?" cried Dean who was being jerked and whipped around in mid air because of the such rough turbulence, everyone was being thrown around, K-9 was helpless as he flew across the room screaming and smashed into the wall. The Doctor's attempts at stabilizing the TARDIS were useless, every time he made it back to the console, he was just thrown across the room again, he had a bloody nose and mouth, and he had multiple scratches on his face and forehead. He eventually gave up and grabbed the handle bar as he put a heavily beaten and battered K-9 who looked like he just went twelve rounds with Muhammad Ali and lost, into a secret compartment in the floor to protect him from any more harm.

"Hold on tight, the only thing we can do is wait it out!" the Doctor announced. "To answer your question, Dean, that's the thing, we aren't passing through stardust, we are passing through a rift that contains metals, rocks, elements and minerals that humans and Time-Lords alike have never even discovered yet; remnants of the Big Bang as humans like to call it. Each one of the little particles that we see on that monitor has billions and billions and billions of everything that I just named in it. Imagine how dense this stuff is, how hard and solid, stronger than the Dark Gemonitus Crystals on Corpunis-Six. I'm sure you don't know what that is but still! Anyway, billions and billions of little particles more dense than the most dense gem ever to be identified in the Universe slamming into the TARDIS at unimaginable speeds, that might create some turbulence. Then, imagine the most complex maze you've ever tried to figure out in your entire life, but a billion times harder to figure out. The TARDIS is trying to navigate through a maze full of this stuff. However there is no visible path, only less and more dense areas, all of which are constantly changing." The Doctor explained above all of the noise and confusion. "Measure the average density of the impassable areas of Terrasolarplaxiplanicidimus," The Doctor commanded the TARDIS. The monitor of the TARDIS showed green numbers that read 1671.89 g/cm3. "See that would cause a huge more amount of turbulence now wouldn't it?" The Doctor said. All of a sudden, the tremors stopped and the TARDIS's noises had calmed down significantly.

"Where are we?" asked Sam, his eyes moving across the room and breathing heavily. Just then, the lights of the TARDIS went out and were replaced with green, reserve lights. Dean's hands were still grasping the handle bar when it slowly retracted itself back into the side of the console. Sam walked around the TARDIS and then slumped down against the wall and the Doctor had retrieved K-9 from the little compartment in the floor and began to repair him. "Doctor," Sam called out.

"I believe that we are outside of the Universe," said the Doctor as he was laying on his stomach with a buzzing mechanical stick pointed at K-9. "And if my assumption is correct, that means that I can tell you what I've taken you out here for," The Doctor said as he ran up to the TARDIS doors and swung them wide open.


End file.
